


Marked Souls

by natashajay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Parent Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro-centric, Protective Tony Stark, Rare Pairings, Soul Bond, Soul-Mark, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashajay/pseuds/natashajay
Summary: In a world where Fate pairs the Universe's occupants by the use of a Soulmark...Read as the most unlikely individuals from many Universes/Fandoms get paired together and the many different scenarios of them crossing paths.Read as the appearance of a Soulmark fashions a person's future.Is Fate playing a cruel joke on the people? Or merely, does She know something that they don't?Requests will be taken into consideration...





	1. Prologue

I have recently developed an addiction to reading Soul-Identifying Mark fanfictions, and I thought, why not write my own version, especially since my head’s brimming with many storylines and couplings.

So, a few notes before proceeding:

1)      I am going to start out by being totally honest (spoilers), but I am a MAJORLY HUGE TEAMIRONMAN fan! I am, and always will be, Tony Stark’s defender and protector and worshipper. So Tony Stark will be the main star for this new fanfic of mine. I’m not saying every chapter is going to be _exclusively_ Tony paired with someone, there are gonna be various couplings, but heads up, Tony will be a major recurrence.

2)      Bear my ramblings, as it is an important index to future chapters: I hate how Captain America: Civil War ended, and I hate how everyone misjudges and backstabs Tony Stark. In fact, there are a lot of plots in MCU that I hate in relation to Tony. Steve Rogers’ holier than thou attitude, along with the fact that he can lie to everyone but no one can lie to him? Yeah, big _no-no_! How Sam Wilson _blindly_ follows Cap, just because? Another _no_! Natasha Romanoff repeatedly backstabbing Tony. Oh, and let’s not forget how in Avengers: Age of Ultron nobody bothered to think the creation of Ultron through – they immediately accepted and forgave the Maximoff twins (most especially Wanda) and never once thought of Wanda manipulating Tony into creating Ultron. I mean, Tony is the King of Artificial Intelligences, how the hell did they not find Tony’s Ultron screw up suspicious? And BTW, I completely agree with the Sokovia Accords, and while Bucky Barnes is my second favorite character in MCU, let’s be real here, the whole point of The Civil War was Steve trying to protect Bucky over anything else, damn the consequences and the collateral damage! He basically said ‘fuck you’ to 117 countries… Not really feeling the righteousness here, Cap! So… the point of this ginormous ranter, is this: I will _try_ not to biased. While I do believe the sun shines out Tony Stark’s ass, I will be fair. Some of the short-fics will have a few bashings, but some won’t. Basically, I will respect all the characters and portray them in a good light (depending on the plot for each short-fic, and the coupling).

3)      Each coupling will include a character from MCU. _However_ , it isn't strictly MCU. I will be including various characters from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., the Fantastic Four, X-Men, etc. Also, I will randomly mix & match characters from different Universes, such as Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries, heck, maybe even Tolkien! You never know. But keep in mind that not all of the short-fics will correspond with canon, some might, but most of them _will_ contradict the events.

4)      Requests _will_ be taken into consideration! If there is a pairing you’d like to see, leave me a review and I’ll work on creating and posting the storyline. If there’s any reason I am unable to accept your pairing request, I’ll let you know along with my reason.  Requests for a continuation of a certain story will be taken into consideration as well. If a certain short-fic ended and you’d like to see more, again, let me know and I will continue it in a later chapter. Keep in mind, that if a certain plot between two characters is not to your liking, I will be including many plots for the same pairings – this isn't exclusively a one chapter per couple fanfiction.

All that’s left to say is: Enjoy! XD


	2. Not You, Part 1 (Tony Stark/Pietro Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All his life, through all his struggles, the only thing, other than his sister, that kept Pietro going, was the chance to meet his soulmate. That is, until he met him.  
> Tony’s entire life was dictated by the Stark name, its legacy, and the less than stellar relationship he had with his father. The mark appearing on his skin decades later merely cemented the lifestyle he chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I am obsessed with Tony/Pietro pairing, but unfortunately I appear to be the only one, seeing as I am unable to find any good fics about them! I truly believe they make a good couple, and a sexy one at that ;)

According to mami and ati, he was born with a soulmark, and that put him under the criteria of the immensely lucky ones in the world. Many were paired by fate, but never met, while others (the ones spoken with pity, an almost taboo subject) were born without a Mark, either because their significant other perished before their birth, or had yet to be born, or worst of all, were not fated to have a soulmate.

Pietro learned at a young age to mask his joy, because his best friend and twin sister was not marked.

Mami and ati were visibly disturbed by Wanda’s predicament, feeling sorrow for their daughter and confused at her situation. It made no sense, every member of the Maximoff family were either born with a soulmark or obtained one a few years later. But five, six, seven, _eight_ years had gone by, and still, Wanda remained Mark-less.

Twelve minutes older, Pietro adopted a genuinely optimistic persona for the sake of getting a smile out of Wanda. He staved off the bullies that decided to pick on her for not having a soulmark, especially the crude girls who gave her the moniker: The Cradle Robber. From the age of five, Pietro was overprotective of his twin and to date, was the only person with the ability to make her happy.

But one day, when ten-year-old Pietro sat down for dinner with his family, a shell hit their apartment building. Another quickly followed, and _everything changed_.

Growing up on the streets, orphaned, homeless and bitter, Pietro and Wanda were driven by rage and vengeance. They were dedicated to their mutual hatred for America, Tony Stark, and later, the Avengers, constantly searching for ways to bring the ‘mighty superheroes’ down.

During the course of those fourteen years, Pietro, whenever his sister was off somewhere on her own, or sleeping, he would stare entranced at his soulmark, reverently stroking the words and hoping, praying, _wishing_! that his soulmate would appear before him and make everything okay. Remind him why he was observed as the lucky ones, because after tragedy struck his family and his country, he did not feel lucky.

He knew his soulmate was male. The penmanship was very masculine and elegant, describing an academic and cultured person. _And maybe_ , Pietro hoped, maybe someone powerful enough to aid him and Wanda in their fantasies of revenge and justice.

A whirlwind of allegiances later, the Maximoff twins were enhanced individuals, they murdered their first ally from HYDRA who had experimented on them, and they currently stood beside Ultron in a salvage yard, nonchalantly watching as the AI _literally_ sliced Ulysses Klaue’s arm off in a fit of potent rage.

Pietro stiffened and he stood protectively next to Wanda as the Avengers made their _grand_ appearance, Tony Stark blithely treating the situation with unwarranted comedy. His hands clenched into fists, blunt fingernails digging into his palms when Stark flippantly said, “Ahh, Junior. You’re gonna break your old man’s heart.”

“We don’t have to break anything.” _Ahh_ , and cue Thor’s pitiless attempt to brush the situation under the rug. They _truly_ believed them– _the Avengers_ , a group of self-proclaimed _superheroes_ , were doing the world, _the people_ , any favors! _They_ were the reason for all the destruction and chaos that followed their wake!

“Clearly you’ve never made an omelet,” Ultron retorted.

Pietro went into a combative stance, ready to use his speed to his advantage and preferably snap Stark’s ne–

Stark’s eyes snapped to his direction, unblinkingly boring into his blazing blues. They were the color of a deep golden-brown, a mischievous glint in them that seemed to reflect the corners of his mouth. As his lips parted, they glowed with humor and a certain playfulness that shocked him to the core and prompted a reluctant shiver out of him.

“He beat me by _one_ second.”

While the words were meant for Ultron, Stark directed them to him in a sort of glibly conspiratorial sort of manner. Pietro’s mocking retort was on the tip of his tongue… his tongue that was currently numb at the sudden discovery, at hearing _his_ _words_ being finally spoken to him.

Wanda’s sharp intake of breath from beside him abruptly brought him back to the present. He subtly took a step back, overlooking the sudden crease of concern on the devastatingly handsome billionaire’s face his reaction provoked. Pietro shook his head in denial and pure shame; he didn’t have the strength to gauge his sister’s face, he didn’t want to see the realization coloring her shocked features either.

 _No. No! Not you!_ repeated like a mantra in the speedster’s head.

* * *

 

Contrary to popular belief, Tony Stark didn’t exactly lead a happy life. Most people thought that _just_ _because_ he was the son of a billionaire, he lived a life that could be described as butterflies and rainbows, not to forget he, on a daily basis, jumped into a large pile of money just for the heck of it (insert _major_ eye roll here). But really, his life was shit. Plainly put.

Growing up with an absentee father and no soulmark took its toll on the precocious heir, but at least he had his mother, Edwin and Ana Jarvis. At least, he _had_ , until they all started dropping like flies. 

Defamation and betrayal had always been a part of Tony’s life and as the years went by, he learned to mask his true feelings behind a cocksure, irritating and arrogantly smug mask and deal with the punches life gave him with a cocky smile, secretly building another barrier around his heart. Especially after his stint of torment by the hands of the Ten Rings and Obadiah’s heart-wrenching betrayal.

But he _always_ had Rhodey, Happy and Pepper, and did all he could to keep them happy, safe, and firmly planted in his life… _and your soulmate_ , said the little voice in his head. But as quick as that alluring thought struck his mind, Tony was even quicker to brush it away.

 _Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist_. Emphasis on the word ‘Genius’ – it wasn’t a word meant to flatter him or his ego.

Tony was twenty-one when he felt a burning sensation on his right hip, where the acetabulum was located. While he initially felt dread regarding the vast age difference between him and his soulmate, happiness overrode it a second later, the miraculous burn diminishing all previous thoughts of him being unworthy from mind. That was, until he read the exotic script aggressively emblazoned on his skin and he was hit with despair at the unflattering conclusion.

Yes. Tony Stark was a genius, but even an uneducated and illiterate shmuck would have the common sense to deduce that whoever his soulmate was, they knew of him and apparently _didn’t_ like him.

Three months later, Howard and Maria Stark died.

One month later, Ana Jarvis died. Two weeks later, Edwin Jarvis followed her to the afterlife, succumbing to heartbreak and put at rest beside his wife’s grave.

Alone, driven by grief and self-hatred, Tony hit his lowest point.

Orphaned, the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 Company in history, and meant to live a life without the one fate meant for him, Tony welcomed a life of depravity and debauchery. Women, men, booze, sex, parties – that was all he knew until he met Yinsen and became Iron Man, and then life began to look up for him as he finally found a meaning, a _point_ to existing, a way to be useful and do a lot of good in this world. Hopefully erasing all the bad his weapons produced.

A brief round with a crazy tyrannical alien-god with a desire for world domination and a penchant for defenestration later, and Tony found himself a part of a new family: the Avengers. Pepper and Tony had an amicable break up after the whole Extremis-Aldrich-Killian fiasco and they stayed in each other’s lives as friends.

Then Ultron occurred, and Tony’s guilt and self-hatred intensified to epic proportions.

Pietro was hospitalized under Dr. Cho’s care after sacrificing himself to save Barton and a young boy, and two weeks later, the Maximoff twins were officially inducted into the Avengers Initiative.

 _Needing_ to alleviate his guilt for being the reason behind the death of the twins’ parents, Tony threw his money around left and right; he bought them clothes, designed an entire floor in the New Avengers Facility for them, got them visas and made them American citizens, and yet, Wanda remained aloof around him, grudgingly thanking him and adamantly keeping him at arm’s reach. Pietro on the other hand, was a different story altogether. The gorgeous speedster made it a point to avoid eye contact with him, an almost deliberate quality to his attempts, and his body would visibly stiffen and tense whenever they happened to be in the same room.

For some baffling reason, Pietro’s blatant snubs hurt Tony more than Wanda’s passive-aggressive behavior towards him.

“Come on, Speedy. Say anything, I don’t bite, really I don’t. Unless of course, you want me to. Kidding, kidding. No reaction still? _Ugh_ , come on. I’ll do anything. Just say something. Even a ‘fuck you’ will do. Or an ‘I hate you’ speech. Maybe something along the lines of ‘I still think of many creative ways to kill you’, preferably in your sleep,” Tony groaned in a pitiful sort of way that could be resembled to a puppy denied a meal. “Nothing still? What do I have to do to get you to say a word. Just one little word, Speedy. C’mon.”

Pietro huffed, irritation plain on his features. Still ignoring the whinging billionaire, he dumped his mug into the dishwater and turned to leave.

“I promise I won’t speak another word to you, or try and corner you into talking to me,” Tony cajoled, donning his most charming smile as he trailed behind the handsome platinum-haired Sokovian. “Just… at least give me a reason. I need a reason. Why are you going out of your way to outright ignore me?”

Maybe it was the desperate plea in Tony’s voice, or his pathetic words, or maybe the charming orgasm-inducing smile worked on the standoffish boy. Or perhaps, he tired of his persistent attempts, but Pietro halted abruptly and turned around, maintaining eye-contact for the first time since… _god_ , Tony could hardly remember, but did his eyes always look so damn blue and-, he cringed at the icy quality set aside just for him.

In a cold, matter-of-fact and accented voice, Pietro gave him the answer Tony so desperately desired to hear but never expected them to be coming out of _his_ mouth.

“Because, I did not want it to be _you_.”

Pools of golden-brown widened significantly, and his hand automatically reached out to his words, the nine simple, yet heartbreaking words that cemented Tony’s self-destructive lifestyle twenty-four years ago…

Pietro’s impassive eyes followed the reflexive movement of Tony’s hand. A split-second later, he intently met his shocked stare and without a word turned his back on the speechless billionaire and left the room.

The next morning, Tony packed a suitcase, informed the others about his resignation from the Avengers and left the facility before Pietro was even up for breakfast.

* * *

 

“We need to talk about this, Pietro,” Wanda’s tone brooked no argument.

One brow rose in inquiry, and amused, Pietro stepped back from the punching bag and met his sister’s solemn gaze, “What exactly is it that we need to talk about?”

“Tony Stark.”

The sound of teeth grinding together echoed in the gym, “I want to talk about Stark about as much as you want to discuss Lagos.”

He was being mean, he knew that. But Stark was a taboo subject and Wanda knew that!

The moment he revealed to Stark that they were soulmates, the billionaire never showed his face in the facility as a sign of respect to Pietro, or perhaps cowardice. The older man became a ghost, and Pietro preferred it to remain that way. The other Avengers would occasionally talk about Stark amongst themselves and personally meet him whenever he was in New York, but Pietro never did, and _again_ , he preferred that arrangement!

“Look Pietro, it’s been a year. _One year_ I didn’t bring it up, it’s just… yes, we don’t like Stark, but… I don’t know how you are able to stay away from your soulmate. I never understood until I met Vis but-”

“Wanda!” Pietro barked in an effort to silence her. The stricken expression he elicited out of her consumed him with guilt, and his expression softened, “I am happy for you. Ever since we were children, I prayed every day that you would get a soulmark. And you did. You and Vision… I am happy for you. But Vision is _not_ Stark! Your soulmate is not a… _a monster_ -”

At that exact moment, Vision drifted into the gym and Pietro rolled his eyes at the android’s habit to phase through the walls unannounced. But the moment Vision revealed Tony Stark was _in_ the facility, his blood turned to ice and he tensed up, not having expected the older man to show his face in the facility again – yeah, yeah, despite the fact that he owned it.

All anger melted upon seeing Stark in the conference room with an older man, who introduced himself as the Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross. He was rendered speechless, and his mouth was suspiciously dry when a pair of golden-brown eyes (eyes that he would continuously deny to have been haunting his dreams for the past year) intensely held his own, trapping him under their gaze. He looked positively… too handsome for words to describe, in a casual suit that accentuated his strong shoulders and musculature form and he practically had to force himself to disconnect their intense stare-off.

Was Stark always this handsome? This… _intense_?

Pietro shook his head, shaking the inappropriate thoughts from his head. Perhaps the year apart drove him mad… he would not think about that- _that man_ in such a… _yearning_ way.

Ross introduced the Sokovia Accords…

…and the Civil War began.

* * *

 

“Are you incapable of letting go of your ego for one goddamn second? ... I’m not the one who needs to watch their back.”

 _Oh, Natasha, always a double agent. Can’t help it, it’s engrained in her DNA_. Tony felt like the world’s biggest fool (or hey, the world’s favorite punching bag) for trusting the redhead, the spy who made stabbing him in the back a hobby right from the very second they met.

Hands clapped together, the nuance mocking. “The futurist, gentlemen! The futurist is here! He sees all! He knows what’s best for you, whether you like or not. … You better watch your back on this guy. There’s a chance he’s gonna break it.”

 ** _He_** _chose the wrong side! **He** was the one to leave his wife and family after he apparently retired! **He** dropped everything just because Cap placed a call!_ Clint, his friend, his buddy, one of the only few who understood his sarcastic and flirtatious remarks, the one person in the damn Tower that aided and abetted in pranking the others. And now he’s looking at him as though he’s the enemy…

“Hank Pym always said, you never can trust a Stark.”

 _Who the hell was that guy?!_ Tony should’ve been used to it by now, suffering the sins of his father; always taking the brunt of Howard’s actions. Exhibit A: Vanko.

But all the hurtful words, the distrust, Natasha’s betrayal, his best friend’s injury… none of it held a candle to the pure hatred shining in his soulmate’s eyes, reserved just for him. He flinched as he was suddenly reminded of Wanda’s condition, vehemently disturbed by the straitjacket and shock collar they forced her into.

“Pietro-”

“ _Don’t_!” that one word was snarled with potent venom, and in the blink of an eye, the platinum-haired man slammed his fists against the glass in a brutal demeanor that rendered the billionaire speechless. “I saw them. Saw them toss _my sister_ in a cell! Put a shock collar on her as if _she’s_ the animal?! You’re a monster, Stark! Hasn’t my family suffered enough because of you?!! You pitted Wanda and her soulmate against each othe-”

_Now that was going too far!_

“I did _no_ such thing!” Tony firmly uttered, eyes solemnly meeting the pools of blues that were blazing at him with utter malice. “Vision did not go up against Wanda. He was fighting _for_ the people. He agrees with the Accords. Me, Vision, Rhodey, we’re the only ones _listening_ to what the people are saying! We’re the only ones willing to go through any lengths to protect them! _117 countries, Pietro_! And you all gave them a giant fuck off! You can call me a monster, you can hate me, you can blame me for all the sins _I did, but_ don’t you dare accuse me of forcing two soulmates apart! Vision had a choice, and he chose the world, he chose the people, he chose the law. _He chose_ to be selfless!!”

He was breathing roughly, panting and out of breath. Pietro on the other hand, kept his cool, handsome features impassive, and stance a touch defensive, but his eyes… those icy blues regarded him with unadulterated disgust.

The Sokovian nodded his head in acknowledgment to his words, “Let me make myself perfectly clear, Stark. I already hated you. But as of today, _you are dead to me_.”

And wasn’t that the last straw that broke the camel’s back.

Tony was consumed with agony, literally feeling the defenses meticulously built around his heart shattering. This time, the flawless mask he built _oh so long ago_ failed to properly cloak his emotions, and for a brief moment, he was an open book to the fuming Sokovian.

He turned to Sam (the man had information he needed), who had been observing the entire exchange in visible confusion.

Half an hour later, Tony Stark left the Raft.

Two hours afterwards, a disgruntled Everett Ross approached the prisoners and ordered his men to release them. Apparently, there was no arguing with Tony Stark, the man was too powerful to make an enemy out of, and had used his vast, infallible connections to grant the Avengers pardon and a second chance.

Sharon Carter was tasked with transporting them to the Avengers Facility safely.

* * *

 

He was dying.

So many times had Tony played the tango with death, that he intimately knew the sensation.

His only optimistic thought was, thank god for that heart surgery, because if Steve’s shield impacted with his arc reactor, he would have been a goner upon first impact.

There was no Yinsen to gather the shattered pieces and put him together again into a new and improved version like he did before. There was no Rhodes to pick him up and fly him back to civilization. No Pepper to spring out of nowhere and breathe fire at whoever dared to oppose him. No JARVIS to pinpoint his location. Not even Fury – the spy who’s secrets had secrets wasn’t about to spontaneously materialize before him with a cure to whatever ailed him.

He was dying. And this time, Tony Stark would die all alone, frozen and bleeding and broken in the middle of a deserted HYDRA facility in Siberia, without his scant loved ones around and the recording of his parents – of his _Mom_ – last moments replaying like a mantra in the recess of his mind.

Tony was dying, and the weapon wielded against him, the one that was killing him, was the one created by his own father, meant to aid America’s righteous man and the paragon of goodness.

The irony was hilarious.

The last thought playing in the broken billionaire’s head before he welcomed the darkness, was that maybe with his death, fate would bless Pietro with a new soulmark, a better soulmate more deserving of his affections…

And with that last hopeful thought, the darkness embraced Tony with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! Horrible ending! I hope no one cried, ‘cause that wasn’t my intention.  
> There will be a Part 2 for this one-fic. Maybe the next one or a few chapters afterward… It depends really.


	3. Not You, Part 2 (Tony Stark/Pietro Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All his life, through all his struggles, the only thing, other than his sister, that kept Pietro going, was the chance to meet his soulmate. That is, until he met him.  
> Tony’s entire life was dictated by the Stark name, its legacy, and the less than stellar relationship he had with his father. The mark appearing on his skin decades later merely cemented the lifestyle he chose.

The instant they were released from the Raft and ordered to remain cloistered in the New Avengers Facility until further notice, Pietro sensed (call it a sixth sense) the problems aroused by the Sokovia Accords were just getting started. Clint and the new guy, Lang, barricaded themselves in their rooms in a fit of rage after the agent assigned to keep an eye on their movements (Sheryl or Sharon – he couldn’t remember) confiscated their phones and denied them permission to call and check in on their families. Wilson on the other hand, was a frantic mess, agitatedly pacing around the room with his hands clasped behind his back, which left Pietro and Wanda to sit cross-legged by the television, waiting in tensed silence for the next shoe to drop.

“Sharon?”

_So that’s her name!_

Wilson stopped his pacing and the twins pivoted around to better inspect the newcomers: Steve and Bucky.

Sharon smiled warmly at Steve and after the two sullen Avengers joined them, she explained the sticky situation that had befallen them, the lengths Stark went through to _legally_ spring them out of the Raft, and the stipulations that came with it.

“Effective immediately, the six of you are under house arrest,” Sharon announced in clipped tones, her hazel eyes daring them to interrupt. “Mr. Stark managed to exempt you from _all_ charges, most especially the revocation of your green cards,” and here her eyes flittered between Pietro and Wanda. “The stipulations Mr. Stark made to manage such a feat was this: until the six of you agree to sign the Accords, you are officially done Avenging; and only once the Accords are signed will the house arrest order be nullified. Failure to consent to these stipulations shall brand you as fugitives in every 117 countries that ratified the Sokovia Accords. Any questions?”

Wanda’s eyes flashed a glowing red and only Pietro’s calming hand on her shoulder succeeded in ebbing most of her rage. “So, basically, you are saying we have traded one prison for another?!” she sharply demanded, fists clenched.

Sharon looked down her nose at Wanda, not the least bit amused, “You should be more grateful, Miss Maximoff. You have everything you need here: food, clothes, free rent- not to mention an ostentatious roof over your head. There’s a magnificent outdoor _and_ indoor pool, a vast gym, a built-in movie theater. If you ask me, Mr. Stark is a godsend to all of you and he has given you more than you deserve! If it weren’t for him, you’d still be in the Raft, locked up! Lagos, Bucharest and Leipzig are not happy with the so-called Avengers, so if I were you, I’d _humbly_ accept the conditions and show some gratitude!”

Pietro ground his teeth together, but kept his silence. Steve however, stood up, concerned about one thing in particular, “What about Bucky?”

“Mr. Stark succeeded in granting him amnesty for the meantime, at least until we find a way to wipe out HYDRA’s conditioning,” Sharon informed him. Steve sucked in a breath of relief, but what Pietro found most curious, was the dual expressions of guilt that colored the good Captain and his brainwashed best friend’s features.

The next day however, the moment Pietro had been waiting for in trepidation, occurred.

_The other shoe finally dropped._

Agony consumed his entire being, awakening him earlier than usual. Shooting up from his bed, Pietro nearly crumbled to the ground at the searing pain on his hip, where his soulmar-

“ _No_!”

Realization dawned on him and he hastened to the standing mirror situated in his room, ripping off his boxers to gauge his Mark.

 _He beat me by one second_ – the elegant script that had been a part of him since his development in his mami’s womb was ominously losing color; midnight black morphing to the lightest of grays.

“ _No! No! God, please. No, no, no…_ ”

Why was he upset? Why was he paralyzed with grief? This ma- _monster_ , his soulmate, _Stark_ – his parents’ murderers, the monster who locked his sister and restrained her like as though she were a rabid animal – was either dead or dying… his reaction should be the opposite… shouldn’t it?

... _But_ , a small voice in his head snarkily spoke, _Tony Stark didn’t know about the attack on Sokovia, did he? He played no part in your parents death… also, you know Tony Stark didn’t approve of Wanda’s restraints, **and**! and… he liberated all of you from the Raft, without your **soulmate** you’d all be rotting in prison, or be fugitives…_

“NO!” a keening wail emanated from Pietro’s mouth, bright blue orbs brimming with tears. His cry was quickly followed by a shrill scream from the communal living room; curious and desperate for answers, the Sokovian hastily donned a shirt and jeans and ran out to observe the commotion.

Sharon Carter resembled a woman possessed: the normally poised and put-together agent was ramming her tiny fists against a bemused Steve’s chest, her eyes bloodshot, angry pink spots littering her olive complexion and hair disheveled.

Out of nowhere, Natasha Romanoff appeared behind her and wound her arms around Sharon’s waist and with much effort, pulled her away from Steve. “Carter, what is _wrong_ with you?!” concern was evident in the Black Widow’s voice.

“ _He killed him_!” Sharon screeched, a quivering finger pointed at Steve.

Confused, Sam stepped forward, “What are you talking about? Killed _who_?!”

“ _Rogers_! God’s righteous man, the world’s first superhero,” she sneered, spitting out his renowned titles with unmitigated malice, expression deranged, “You and you precious Barnes ganged up against and attacked Tony! You rammed your shield into the arc reactor powering Tony’s Iron Man suit, disabling it _completely_! And then you _left_! You just _left him_ all alone in Siberia, on the ground, defenseless in the cold in a HYDRA base! _Thirty-six hours_ unable to call for help, unable to tend to his wounds because of his suit!”

Steve’s face lost all color, giving him the resemblance of a ghost, and he adamantly shook his head, taking a step back from the furious agent. A dainty hand clasped Pietro’s and Wanda spoke up from right beside him, for once, her voice lacking its usual venom when referring to Stark, “What’s it to you?”

Hazels darkened, “He’s my cousin!” Steve let out a choked sound of disbelief and surprise, prompting Sharon to furiously whirl around and squarely meet his gaze. “Didn’t know that, _did ya_?! Aunt Peggy was close friends with Howard, Rogers! He made her Tony’s godmother! Tony and I were raised together; the only reason we kept our relation a secret was because Tony feared I’d be targeted by his enemies.”

“Where’s Tony now?” Clint inquired, his eyes suspiciously wet.

A new voice pervaded the air and Wanda’s eyes brightened upon seeing her soulmate phase in. “I tracked him down. I overheard his conversation with Falcon and after he didn’t return from Siberia, I went after him,” his yellow eyes pierced Sharon’s tearstained face, a sad smile on his face as he drifted closer to her, a hand on her shoulder. “Ms. Potts wishes you to know that Mr. Stark is stable for now. The doctors managed to resuscitate him, but unfortunately, he is comatose.”

A combination of a sigh of relief and a choked sob escaped Sharon’s lips and throwing one last glare at Steve, rushed to the elevator. Parting Wanda with a sad grimace (he obviously hasn’t forgiven Wanda for her past actions), he accompanied Sharon out of the facility and most probably, to whatever hospital Star- _Tony_ had been admitted to.

“Pietro-”

Shaking her hand from his grip, the platinum-haired man strode toward Steve and pummeled his perfect face with his fist… repeatedly.

A metal arm yanked him away and tossed him over to Natasha, who bewilderly held him in place.

“What the hell, man?” Sam and Clint intoned.

Growling, Pietro had eyes for no one but Steve, taking sick pleasure in the fact that he punched him hard enough to draw blood, “ _Why_? Why’d you attack Tony?”

“Since when do you call him _Tony_?”

Pietro ignored Clint’s perplexed statement, glaring daggers at Steve for an answer. It was Bucky however, who acquiesced, his voice a mere whisper but nevertheless laced with guilt. Suffice to say, Pietro wasn’t the only incensed person in the room, all of them, excluding Barnes, gaping at Steve in disbelief, looking at him as though he were a stranger and not their esteemed leader.

“Zemo’s whole plan relied on you being a coward and a moron! _You_ tore apart the team, _not_ Tony!” Pietro spat out, turning to leave the room. He couldn’t look at them anymore – the Avengers, the so-called heroes… all Captain America cared about was Bucky Barnes, to hell with all the consequences and the collateral damage.

“You’re the last person I would have expected to act as Tony’s spokesperson,” Natasha neutrally called after him before he could disappear from their line of vision.

Turning to look at them over his shoulder, Pietro impassionedly stated, “Yes, well, I think it’s about time I start to defend my soulmate.”

* * *

 

After an entire month of tirelessly attempting to get in touch with Vision, Sharon Carter, Pepper Potts, or even James Rhodes, the latter two finally took the time to commute to the compound and discover the reason behind the Sokovian’s stubborn harassment.

Despite his animosity with Rhodes’ best friend, Pietro always looked upon Rhodes as a teammate and for that reason he could barely hold eye contact, feeling slight culpability for landing the man in a wheelchair. Pepper Potts however, was an intimidating, cut-throat woman, but what shocked Pietro the most, he was bursting with jealousy, having only discovered two days ago due to Clint’s fat mouth, that this intelligent, gorgeous woman was the first person Tony ever fell in love with, and his only serious relationship to date.

His soulmark had yet to return to its natural shade; according to what little information Natasha managed to obtain from Sharon, Tony submitted to a temporary death – for thirty minutes Pietro’s Mark was an ominous light gray; once Tony was resuscitated and diagnosed to be comatose, his Mark darkened two shades. The moment Tony was assumed dead by the lightening of his Mark, Pietro finally admitted to himself that Tony was never to blame, not for his parents’ death, not for Ultron, and definitely not for the Accords. Fate created them for each other; Fate declared them to be the perfect pair, and yet… Pietro’s pigheadedness and obstinate denial lost him a year of happiness at his soulmate’s side.

Yes, Pietro didn’t want to let go of his rage, because, if he couldn’t blame Stark, then the fourteen years of rage and vengeance, accepting the role as HYDRA’s guinea pigs and their temporary alliance with Ultron that concluded with the destruction of Nova Grad would be all for naught. So, unable to relinquish his grudge, Pietro allowed the cloud of rage to fuel him into rejecting Stark.

“You’ve been harassing my secretary, Mr. Maximoff,” Pepper was crisp and to the point, her striking green eyes piercing him with dislike. “Whatever you have to say, say it. I don’t like staying away from Tony for too long.”

“I want to see Tony,” Pietro blurted out, going for the method of ripping out the bandage instead of prolonging the inevitable.

Rhodey gazed back at him, features impassive, “We were under the impression you hated Tony.”

Pietro didn’t look away, though tears stung the back of his eyelids at the reminder of his cruelty, “I was under the illusion I did. But… I don’t. Tony’s my soulmate. The moment my Mark started to fade, I realized that I…that I need him! I can’t lose him. _Please_.”

Rhodey and Pepper shared a glance, almost as though they were communicating telepathically. Of course they had always known about the identity of Tony’s soulmate – them being the only ones Tony confided in and trusted to keep a secret, but Pietro’s sudden change of heart was quite staggering.

“I’m sorry Mr. Maximoff, but you are not permitted to leave the compound-”

He impatiently cut Pepper off, “Yes, yes, I know. Agent Carter was very clear about the stipulations. I will sign the Accords.”

Their jaws dropped, both of them unattractively gaping at the Sokovian.

“These Accords separate me from my soulmate,” Pietro continued, taking advantage of their speechless state. “I have much to atone for, especially regarding Tony. I belong with Tony, and if that means going against Steve Rogers, then so be it. But I want to see Tony.”

Rhodey cleared his throat, faintly recovering from his shocked stupor, “And what about your sister?”

“I will sign as well,” Wanda burst into the room, eyes smiling at her brother; the moment Pietro made the decision a month back, Wanda knew it was her turn to be selfless and make her brother happy, like he used to when they were children. “I do not like being apart from my soulmate. I too, have much to atone for.”

Collecting her bearings, Pepper curtly nodded, though her eyes softened, now regarding them with warmth, “Well then. That’s settled. Lucky for you, I made it a point to carry a few copies around in my briefcase, just in case. Both of you sign on the dotted line, and you’re free to leave.”

* * *

 

It took another month for pools of golden-browns to finally open.

Ignoring the soft rhythm of his heart monitor and the pain in his chest, Tony’s eyes zeroed in on the mess of platinum hair tickling his hand. His fingers twitched and as he tried to speak, a raspy cough escaped his lips instead, promptly awakening the last person he ever expected to wait by his bedside, worried blues shining with relief at the sight of him.

After carefully helping him drink water, Pietro moved to call a nurse or the doctor in charge, but Tony halted him, bewildered, “ _Wait_ …why are you here. I thought you hated me?”

Pietro lost himself in those deep pools of golden-brown swirls, those eyes that seized the depths and heaviness of so much pain and suffering, and thousands of untold stories and burdens. “I hated the fact that I love you, Tony-”

“You don’t have to lie to me because you feel responsible or because you pity me for almost dying,” Tony interrupted, not daring to hope. “I should have died. I wanted to unleash you from being chained to me. I…I thought that… _I hoped that_ dying would give you a new soulmark, one worthy of –”

“ _Stop_!” Taken aback at the genuine, honest-to-ever-loving-god tears cascading down his gorgeous face, Tony’s mouth clamped shut, his brain shutting down in confusion. “I pushed you away because all I’ve ever known is revenge and hatred and anger when it came to you. I was in denial. I was stubborn. I was angry. And because of that, I nearly lost my chance at happiness. It is not _I_ who deserves better, but _you_.”

“What are you saying?” Tony gasped, _and was that a tear that escaped his eyelid?_

Pietro answered his silent question by tenderly brushing it off with the pad of his thumb, ignoring his own tracks of tears, “I’m saying, that I love you, Tony Stark. I believe I always have the moment you spoke my words at the salvage yard, I’m just tired of denying it.”

Tony let out a wet chuckle, “I love you too, Speedster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!   
> Was the ending corny?   
> I just couldn’t help but give them a happy ending. For whoever shed a few tears in Part 1, this is my gift to you! XD  
> However, if anyone is interested in reading a Part 3, let me know and I’ll work on it.


	4. Life Doesn't Always End in Death (Tony Stark/Fleur Delacour)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feared and hated worldwide due to Iron Man and Hulk's skirmish, Tony Stark, as usual, saves the day, offering one of the safest places in the world to the Avengers' disposal.
> 
> For their part, the Avengers are in for the biggest shock of their lifetime.

The interior of the Quinjet had _literally_ been drained of energy, the only semblance of life after Maria Hill disconnected her call being the two Avengers that remained standing after the intense altercation in Johannesburg.

Pools of golden-brown flicked towards the back to scrutinize his teammates' condition, deftly concealing a wince at the pitiful sight. While Bruce was definitely out for the count, Natasha, Steve and Thor drifted in and out of consciousness, their features painted in anguish that Tony could intimately relate to, him having been unfortunate enough to be the first victim of the Witch's nightmare induced mental manipulations; _that_ niggled at the genius's mind, slowly morphing into the burgeoning suspicion that the Witch was behind Ultron's inadvertent creation.

Exhaling a rough breath from his nostrils, Tony tilted his head a fraction to the side so that Clint could enter his field of view. "Hey, you wanna switch out?"

For a couple seconds, the archer's expression was set in determination, his sharp eyes not wavering from the open air as he piloted the Quinjet. He too, turned his head a fraction, planning on refusing the futurist's generous offer and advising him to get some kip, however, the moment he met Tony Stark's all-knowing gaze, he faltered, his confidence leaving him to be replaced by uncertainty.

Natasha had long ago cemented a solid position in his life as his go-to-person, and after Budapest, it became set in stone. Likewise, Clint was Natasha's from the split-second he made the impromptu decision to disregard Fury's orders and spare her life, inducting her into S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint never doubted her, never felt his trust was misplaced. They were Hawkeye and Black Widow, the – according to Tony – ninja spies; separate they were deadly, but together, they were a formidable and unstoppable force to be reckoned with. The duo agents _always_ had each other's backs, one eye permanently looking out for one another, to the point where it became an unconscious habit. Heck, their bond was so potent…their friendship _genuine_ despite their profession, that Clint didn't hesitate to trust Natasha with his family's lives, introducing her to Laura and the kids.

Enter Captain America.

The utter havoc Natasha and Steve generated in their reckless vendetta to reveal HYDRA's resurrection to the world placed his family in jeopardy. Their rash and hotheaded plan had them blind to the consequences and most importantly, the collateral damage, and in a state of unadulterated fear and desperation, Clint found himself on Stark's doorstep, sharing his most guarded secret to the last person he ever expected. No questions asked, Tony immediately sprang into action, relocating Laura and his kids and benevolently had them guarded on the clock by a couple of drones from his Iron Legion. That selfless act, accompanied by the lack of relentless inquisition the archer honestly expected from Stark, had the billionaire head to head with Natasha in Clint's most trusted companion department, and truth be told, Stark was winning.

The lack of response and the emotions battling for dominance on Clint's face said it all. Tony dragged a hand down his face and leveled the archer with a knowing look, "Still in the doghouse, huh?"

Clint let out a mirthless chuckle, "Yeah. You can say that."

To say that Laura wasn't pleased would be a _gross_ understatement. She was _furious_. Laura Barton was the most understanding woman in the entire universe – in Clint's personal opinion. Not only that, but she was a saint to put up with him and tie herself to a life of secrecy and safe-houses, all because she made the mistake of falling so deeply in love with the talented archer and spy. The moment Laura declared " _I do,_ " she cemented her future, and to Clint's astonishment, she never regretted her decision. That pretty much ended the moment Steve and Natasha unwittingly leaked their whereabouts.

He had initially planned on taking the Avengers to the new farmhouse Tony had them relocated to, but halfway there, Clint was beginning to have second thoughts. Laura would plaster on a kind smile and graciously host the downtrodden superheroes, but she would be seething internally for the added danger Clint was _literally_ bringing onto their doorstep, especially since Laura was currently seven-months pregnant.

"Up you get, Katniss," Tony clapped a hand on his shoulder, gently yet forcefully steering him from the pilot seat. Clint frowned at him, puzzled, but Tony paid him no mind as he commandeered the Quinjet. "I've got this, so-" he shot the confused archer a bright smile, upper row of straight teeth in full display, "-buckle up."

A new set of frown lines appeared on his forehead, "Stark-, Tony… where're you taking us?"

"One of the most fortified safe house to date."

* * *

"What is this place?" Thor gravely inquired in a hoarse voice. He squinted in an attempt to make sense of the barren land Friend Stark had taken them to before he eyed the billionaire warily; he regrettably admitted to himself that his trust in his shield-brother had taken a huge blow after the creation of Ultron, and therefore, he had many doubts over their current location, unwilling to _completely_ take the billionaire's lead.

Clint joined the Asgardian in his scrutiny. "According to Stark, it's a fortified safe house," his words bled with doubt as the salty wind slapped his face in regular intervals. Doubt morphed into confusion and he ignored the other Avengers to better analyze the billionaire's current disposition… He had a rare look of pure happiness on his handsome features, golden-brown orbs an odd mixture of wistful and eager, and he was literally jumping on the balls of his feet, impatient for… _something_.

They stood on golden sand before the vast sea. In retrospect, it was a beautiful place when one wanted to be alone with their burdened thoughts, but there was no structure, no alleged safe house. They could only see a large space of empty land and hear the soothing, splashing waves of the sea.

"Tony."

Steve's prelude to what looked to be another reprimand that reeked of disappointment was cut short by Tony. The billionaire extended both hands out in a welcoming gesture, an infectious grin on his face, "Welcome Avengers, to Stark's Land."

A multitude of blinking later, and Natasha, Thor, Bruce and Steve convinced themselves that they were still suffering from the aftereffects of the Witch's power, their sense of perception needing more time to recover.

Their environs that was thought to be barren was suddenly rich with life and bursting with colors. An estimated five-storey cottage stood before them, overlooking the sea, and surrounded on all sides by a lavishly opulent garden that put the Brooklyn Botanic Garden to shame. Bonsai trees lined the perfect lawn in wooden boxes, expensive and rare plants were clustered all over the place, all of which lacked beginning formation of weeds; fruit trees were interspersed between the Bonsai trees, apples, oranges, mangoes, lemons, plums, apricots, bananas, cherries, lychees, olives, pears, and even _coconuts_ , in full bloom, among many other identified edibles. All in all, the breathtaking view looked as if it were taken right out of a fairytale.

Head cocked, Clint blinked, "Is that- does that dog have a _forked tail_?"

A bubble of laughter escaped Tony's mouth and once again, he clapped the archer on the shoulder, his confused inquiry remained unanswered. Before the other Avengers had a chance to turn on the billionaire and, once again, demand some answers, an accented, throaty voice loudly exclaimed, " _ANTHONY_?!" capturing their attention and revealing a woman of such breathtakingly _stunning_ beauty that had them all knocked speechless, standing open-mouthed in a trance as the unknown woman gracefully ran towards them, crossing the distance in large strides and throwing her arms around a beaming Tony's necks.

Genuine laughter pervaded the air from both Tony and the unknown woman, a dazzling smile on her features that put the sun to shame. Tony encased her willowy figure in his strong arms and as she burrowed her radiant face in the crook of his neck, he peppered the top of her blonde head with chaste and desperate kisses.

Steve awkwardly cleared his throat, snapping the embraced couple back to the present and as they disentangled themselves, the Avengers were able to see the woman clearly, and they didn't fail to notice how Tony wound both arms around her in a subtle stance that screamed overprotective.

She looked otherworldly, almost as though she was birthed from a falling star that came crashing to Earth. She was tall, an inch shorter than Tony's 5'9"; she had long blonde hair that strangely emanated a faint, silvery glow that seemed almost magical, that fell to her waist, and large, deep blue eyes. Her skin was fair, an almost ivory complexion, and currently, she was smiling radiantly at them, showcasing a set of very white, even teeth. However, the most eye-catching detail was where Tony's arms were positioned. Her back was flush against Tony's chest, and both his arms were wound around her stomach – her _very_ _pregnant_ stomach!

Natasha stirred uncomfortably, not failing to notice how, not only were Clint (a _married_ man, completely devoted to Laura), Thor (an Asgardian Prince, slash, Norse god, who constantly found himself surrounded by jaw-dropping, gorgeous _goddesses_ ), Steve (the self-righteous man and pinnacle of chivalry who despised the way men of the 21st century ogled at women as though they were a piece of meat), and Bruce (who she was certain was in love with _her_ ) staring at her, dumbstruck like pairs of stuttering and stumbling idiots, but in a bout of shallowness, Natasha couldn't help but envy the woman, who's coruscating and completely _natural_ beauty dimmed hers in comparison.

"Guys, I'd like to formally introduce you to Fleur, my wife," Tony beamed, caramel orbs lovingly stroking Fleur's dazzling features. The Avengers spluttered their confusion, and in unison, exclaimed, " _Wife_?!"

Clint couldn't help but feel as though Tony landed the Quinjet into an alternate universe. Speaking up, his voice laden with snark, the archer said, "I'd apologize for us barging in like this, but we didn't know you existed." His snide comment was accompanied with a pointed glare at the billionaire's direction. He knew he had no reason to feel betrayed, after all, the only reason he confided in Stark was because he needed help. It was completely hypocritical of him, but Clint wished Stark trusted him like he inevitably learned to trust Stark.

Fleur emitted a bell-like laughter and lifted a hand to softly caress Tony's jaw, her alluring eyes fond. She then weaved her fingers between Tony's that still cradled her protruded belly and addressed the dumbstruck Avengers, "Enchanté. Anthony 'as told me all about you. Any friend of Anthony is welcome in our 'ome." She exuded so much warmth that even Natasha found her icy façade thawing in her presence. "Come, come," she beckoned them forward with one hand, her other interlaced with Tony's as the married couple led them towards the impressive cottage. "You must be vairy exhausted."

The band of knackered superheroes crossed the threshold and just as Tony closed the front door behind them, Fleur, a mischievous smile on her face, sashayed to the foot of the stairs and called out, "Ma fifilles! Zair is a surprise for you at ze door!"

Confusion made a rapid appearance as, a few seconds after Fleur's announcement, the sound of multiple hurried footsteps echoed down the stairs, followed by two saccharine voices chant in exuberance, " _DADDY_!" and two adorably gorgeous girls, one with a full head of chocolate hair and another a full head of silvery-blonde, hurled themselves into Tony's knelt form, his arms opened wide before he caged the rambunctious girls in a tight embrace. Tony planted a loud kiss on each of their cheeks before he cupped their tiny, radiant faces in his large hands and stood up, playfully ruffling their hair as he introduced them to the speechless Avengers.

"Dominique, Maria, meet the Avengers." He presented them with a hand on each aforementioned girl's shoulder. They looked like miniature versions of Fleur. Dominique had silver-blonde hair that cascaded to right below her shoulders and large, golden-brown eyes that gave proof of her father's identity, while Maria had identical length of hair in a shade of dark chocolate that also supported her paternity, and large, blue eyes. Disregarding the girls' dissimilar hair and eye color, they looked alike, and it was obvious they were twins. "Here we have Thor-"

Simultaneously, the twins excitedly clapped their hands together and intoned, "Point Break!" surprising everyone, excluding Tony and Fleur, as they had expected them to shy away from strangers and feel slightly intimidated, especially when taking into account the bulging muscles and hulking forms of Thor and Steve.

If there were still a few reservations in regards to Dominique and Maria's father, there were no more.

All doubts and negative thoughts he had regarding Friend Stark vanished in the blink of an eye, unable to remain surly and wary when faced with the two bouncing balls of sunshine and laughter. Crouching to be on the same eye level as the twins, Thor's face broke into a winsome smile, "Yes, that is I. Although, I do go by Thor Odinson, the-"

"The big guy with the hammer!" Maria squealed. Again speaking over each other, Dominique eagerly jumped on the balls of her feet and cried out, "The mighty god of thunder!"

Tinkling laughter pervaded the room and they all looked over to see Fleur had leaned into Tony's back, her arms around his waist and an amused expression on her face. "Girls, it is vairy rude to interrupt whain adults are speaking, non?" despite her words, her smile told a different tale and the Avengers could see how she complimented Tony Stark. They were undeniably compatible.

Thor's booming laughter followed, "It is of no bother, Lady Stark. They are delightful creatures. I do not mind."

Spurred by Thor's reaction, the seven-year-olds proceeded with their very Tony-Stark-esque commentary, pointing at each Avenger in turn. "Capsicle!" they intoned, beaming up at Steve, who blinked before offering them a tenuous smile. "Jolly Green Giant! Natashalie!" they identified Bruce and Natasha in turn, who couldn't help but melt, the latter smiling fondly at them as her stony mask cracked. However, when they turned to Clint, Dominique exclaimed, " _Legolas_!" while Marie cried out, " _Katniss_!"

"Well…" Natasha stated after a small round of laughter, "They are definitely Stark's daughters."

Suddenly, light footsteps echoed from behind and a new voice joined as the newcomer descended the last step, " _Ce qui est avec tout la raquette_?!" The airy voice stuttered to a halt, interrupted by a sharp intake of breath. " _Papa_?!"

Tony appeared to be stumped, his gaze flickering to a resigned Fleur for a brief second before returning to the other gorgeous, yet older, miniature version of Fleur. " _Victoire_?"

"PAPA!" she exclaimed, flinging herself into his arms that were extended at the last minute. One arm tight around her svelte waist, his other hand jumped to card itself into her long, golden locks. He gently released her and framed her delicate face with both hands before he arched an eyebrow, "Vicky, why are you at home? You're supposed to be at school." Not giving her a chance to respond, he sent Fleur an inquiring look, "I thought school doesn't let out until the end of June…"

Fleur harrumphed, and since their introduction to the mysterious Mrs. Stark, it was the first time the Avengers observed her disapproval as opposed to the seemingly permanent warmth she exuded. Placing both hands on her hips, Fleur sniffed angrily, "Victoire 'as been suspended for _ze rest of term_! Tell your papa what you did! Go on, tell 'im!"

The thirteen-year-old didn't recoil or show even the slightest hint of remorse. Instead, she stubbornly glowered at her mother and stomped her foot, "The little Parkinson brat and her sidekick deserved it, maman!"

" _Victoire Apolline Weasley-Stark!_ 'ow-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on," Tony interrupted, recognizing his wife's 'I am about to implode and unleash hell on you' expression begin to emerge. "Fleur, mon Coeur, how about you prepare dinner and air out the guest rooms. I'll handle this."

Her anger did not dissipate, but her expression subtly softened and she snorted lightly, "You are too soft on 'er, Anthony." Nevertheless, she beckoned for the twins to follow her out of the foyer and into the kitchen. Dominique and Maria obediently shadowed their mother, though not before they mischievously parted their elder sister with, " _Ooohh_ , somebody's in trouble! Somebody's in trouble!"

" _Fermez ta gueule_!" Victoire hissed at them.

Natasha and Thor, thanks to the Allspeak, sucked in a breath, shocked at the young teen's vulgarity. Tony agreed; his face was set in a scowl and his eyes turned stormy and when he spoke, a sharp edge could be detected in his tone, "Victoire! I may have let a lot of things slide, but offensive language, _especially_ at your little sisters, is _unacceptable_ , am I clear?!"

Properly chastised, Victoire hung her head and stared intensely at her bare feet, her toes wiggling uncomfortably and her fists by her sides, clenching and unclenching in tempo. Tony continued to stare evenly at her while the Avengers shuffled awkwardly and filled out the couches nearby. However, his stern expression melted when Victoire started sniffling and he gently pinched her chin and raised her head, allowing her tearful blue eyes to meet his soulful golden-browns.

Letting out a long sigh, Tony gathered the thirteen-year-old into his arms and, sitting on the nearest armchair, sat her on his lap, all the while ignoring her halfhearted statement regarding her being _too old_ to sit on her father's lap. "Vicky, talk to me." When the miniature blonde pressed her rosy lips into a mulish line, he let out another sigh. "Suspended, Vicky? I know you, Teddy and James have fashioned yourselves Junior Marauders, but _suspended_?" he repeated, disbelief coating the word. "Even _James_ … James! A lethal combo of James Sr. and Sirius, and Headmistress McGonagall hasn't deemed him worthy of suspension. Talk to me, Vic," he softly concluded.

Meeting Tony's warm and understanding gaze, Victoire slowly confided in him the events the led to her suspension. Apparently, Poppy Parkinson and Gormagoth Flint – _and what the hell kinda name is that? Tony shook his head in disbelief_ – trash-talked her biological father, the deceased Bill Weasley, spurred by their jealousy when Parkinson's future intended – _and God! Despite him having gotten used to the stagnant wizarding community, irregardless of the fact that it was slowly entering the 21_ _st_ _century, Tony will never get used to marriage contracts and the disgusting arranged marriages from the freaking womb!_ – got affected by her allure, since her inherent Veela traits were starting to evolve. Incensed, James and Teddy attempted to hold her back, but when the Slytherin girls moved on to insulting her 'filthy Muggle' stepfather, she lost it, showcasing the infamous Veela temper and setting them on fire.

Skipping to the end of that chapter, Parkinson and Flint had to be relocated to St. Mungo's and their parents demanded Headmistress McGonagall expel Victoire. Forced to do damage control, Minerva appeased the infuriated purebloods by suspending Victoire for the entire term.

"…so now, I'm going to have to finish my end of the year exams during the summer at the Ministry and I'll be able to return to Hogwarts with everyone else at the start of my fourth year," she glumly concluded, though still, she displayed no ounce of remorse for her actions.

Nodding continuously, Tony finally said, "Your mother doesn't know." It was phrased as a statement, prompting Victoire to gape in surprise. Tony smirked and tapped her nose, "Your mother wouldn't be as mad if she knew the _real_ reason. If you told her the truth, she would have torn those uppity parents into pieces and then taught you control for the future so that we don't have a repeat." She dissolved into a crying fit and Tony held her tight to him, stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings. "I'll talk to your mother. Clear the air. And you, my sweet girl, _you_ are going to apologize to your sisters and help prepare dinner for our guests, got it?"

"Oui, Papa."

"Alright," smiling, Tony placed one last kiss on her forehead and watched her bounce off his lap and skip out of the room to join her mother and sisters. He then aimed an innocent grin at his five stupefied teammates, "So… dinner anyone?"

* * *

"She's your soulmate?"

Knowing his attempts to evade his team's questioning was a fruitless endeavor, after desert, Tony excused himself and entered his study. Lo and behold, not a minute later, they piled into the room.

Turning to look at Steve from over his shoulder, his expression neutral, Tony asked, "You asking or telling?"

"Asking," Steve confirmed. "I mean, _Victoire_? From what we've managed to decipher here, she's got a different father."

Indifference bled into solemnity, and Tony nodded gravely, "Yeah. Fleur found her soulmate at seventeen and two years later, they got married." He walked around the mahogany desk and perched on its edge. Linking his hands together, his eyes flickered between his teammates, all of whom showed various signs of shock. "Five years later, Victoire was born, and two years later Bill Weasley died. He's a…" he trailed off to ponder the best method in describing wizarding terms mundanely. It wasn't that he didn't trust his teammates, but more of the fact that he had _no right_ to breach the International Statute of Secrecy, not without Harry or Hermione's permission and definitely not without garnering a vow of silence from them. "Bill was an archaeologist," Tony settled on that. "He was sent to China to do a rigorous excavation at Longtou Mountain. It's not exactly the safest job and accidents happen. He was crushed under some rocks, died on impact."

Not exactly a _complete_ lie, though not really the truth either…

Bruce sucked in a breath, and he stared at Tony in awe, realization dawning on him. On the other hand, Steve remained flummoxed, " _Usually_ , for soulmates, when one dies, the other doesn't have it in them to carry on living."

"Speaking from experience, Cap," Tony cheekily retorted as he lifted an eyebrow.

Steve blushed, his jaw taut; it was general knowledge that despite their whirlwind yet fairytale romance, Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter weren't soulmates. In fact, Steve _recently_ met his soulmate, a very alive, very young, and very available woman that Steve was adamant in ignoring much to his internal shame, because his soulmate happened to be Sharon _Carter_ , the great-niece of the lucky lady Captain America can't seem to move on from.

"This isn't about me, Stark," Steve spat out, fists bone-white.

Tony rolled his eyes, unbothered by Steve using his 'I am disappointed in you' Captain America voice. "Right. Sure Capsicle. Didn't mean to ruffle your feathers. I was simply using you as an example. Life doesn't always end in death… the moment Bill died, she got blessed with another soulmark. _My_ soulmark. And forward to a year later, I met my forever."

Natasha shook her head in astonishment, "This is just so surreal. I can't seem to wrap my mind around this."

"One for the books, eh," Tony winked. "This definitely deserves to be memorialized." He then emphasized his following words by embellishing with his hands, "The infamous, unflappable Black Widow who shocked many with her Widow Bite, finally receives a shock herself. Catchy. I like the sound of that."

Rolling her eyes in an action that spoke of fond tolerance, Natasha asked, "What about Pepper?"

" _Pffft_ , me and Pepper never dated. There was never even a _Pepper and Tony_ to begin with," Tony's expression brimmed with mischief and he absently swatted the air. "We just let the press believe what they wanted to believe. It was easier that way, kept them from sniffing my trail and most importantly, kept Fleur and my girls safe. You should see those two together, Fleur and Pepper," he let out a low whistle as he rearranged himself into a standing position and tucked both hands into his front pockets, thumbs out. "Terrifying twosome, I'll tell you that."

Trying to maintain a neutral expression, Clint finally got a word in, "Who else knows about your double life?" He deftly hid his wince when Tony gave him a look that screamed: _stop being a hypocrite, Everdeen_!

"Oh, just Pepper and-"

Right on cue, as though he were summoned, or, if Tony knew him and _he definitely did_ , that man probably had his ear pressed to the door and waiting for the perfect opportunity to make his dramatic entrance.

"Stark," he said by way of greeting. "The Missus let me in."

Tony smirked, looking so much like the cat that caught the canary, "-and Fury!" He grinned at Thor, Bruce and Clint's pallid features, "Huh. You guys look like you've seen a ghost." His all-knowing golden-brown orbs then flickered between Steve and Natasha, both of whom looked a mixture of guilty and surprise. "You honestly thought I'd buy that maudlin death story Fury spun. _Puh-lease_ ," he scoffed, hands animatedly patting the air. "If Fury died, I'd have been the first one on the scene to dance on his grave."

Unseen due to his shades, Fury rolled his one eye, "Shut the _hell_ up, Stark."

* * *

Her arms were looped around his neck in a deathly grip, too terrified to let him go. Her big, expressive blue eyes desperately met his gaze with unadulterated love and tears cascaded like rivulets down her radiant face, tear-tracks coating her ivory complexion.

"You come back to me, Anthony Edward Stark. You 'ear me!" Fleur tearfully demanded, her voice a mere whisper and her plump lips a hairsbreadth from his own lips. Her grip tightened around him, just as Tony settled both hands on her hips and pulled her flush against him. "I cannot lose you, mon amour. Please come back to me."

Pressing his lips to her in a passionate, all-consuming kiss, Tony slowly pulled away and said, his tone laced with utmost conviction, "Have I ever let you down before mon ange? I _have_ and always _will_ come back to you, Fleur Dominique Stark, because I love you. _You_ _are_ my life. If you are to believe one thing, then believe this, once we've taken care of Ultron, my _first stop_ will be to your and our girls. _I promise_."

Letting him go, Fleur tearfully smiled, and in her customary throat voice, said, "I'll 'old you to that, mon trésor."

"Tell the girls Daddy will be home soon."

Parting her with one last emotional kiss, Tony approached his teammates and together, the Avengers boarded the Quinjet and departed the magical scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this rare coupling! XD
> 
> There will not be a Part 2, however, there will be companion pieces to this one-shot, such as: How Tony and Fleur met, maybe their wedding, or even Intro. to Wizarding World 101 for Tony, LOL!
> 
> Suggestions will be taken into consideration!
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:
> 
> -Ma filfilles: My little girls
> 
> -Enchanté: Nice to meet you
> 
> -Ce qui est avec tout la raquette: What is with all the racket?
> 
> -Mon Coeur: My heart
> 
> -Fermez ta gueule: Shut up
> 
> -Mon ange: My angel
> 
> -Mon trésor: My treasure


End file.
